The King and Queen of Chaos
by Spottedtail1000
Summary: When a second, a female draconequus frees Discord to get revenge on the two sisters, will Eris and Discord be parters in crime, or maybe something more...
1. Prologue

**Hello! Spottedtail1000 here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got writers block then I got sick, well, it's a long story. But I hope I'm here to stay now! Sorry If I'm chatting too much :P skip down to the story if you want. I've been meaning to start this for a while, but I never had the time. This is based on if Discord had** **not** **been reformed. So please don't go in the comments and be all like '** ** _This never happened! Discord is reformed!' or 'Do you even watch the show?'._** **I am very okay- in fact I love constructive ctritism. But don't just be a critic and judge. No hate please, I'm not a proffessional writer, I just do this for fun :) Hope you enjoy!**

Far far away in a sealed off cave, a creature lay asleep. It had been like that for the last thousand years. The creature had Horse head, a dragon tail, a snake body, a paw and a claw, a hoof and a claw and had a pink and black mane. Even though she was curled up into as small furry ball on the hard cold cavern floor, you could still tell she was very petite and tall. She had a bat and pegusi wing, and a deer antlet and somekind of horn. This sort of creature was draconequus. She was a female. The draconequus race had been destroyed by King Solaris and Queen Lunestra, leaving only two of their kind left. But neither one knew the existence of the other, for Luna and Celestia had kept it from their minds knowing what would become of Equestria if both escaped an figured each other out. It would be absolute chaos!

A growl was heard from the she-draconequus as she woke up. Unlike her male counterpart, Discord (who was banished two years after her). Since she had been banished to her cave prison years before, the two royal sisters had yet to find the elements of harmony, unable to turn her into stone and display her in their sculpture garden. The weaker spell only put her to sleep for a thousand years. Celestia had vowed to find her again and turn her into stone when she found the elements, but she soon forgot having a kingdom to look after with Luna gone. Though Luna was back, free of the nightmist, Celestia, being forgetful, never remembered. And so Eris, as the creature was called, was left to wake up in the cave with more hate for the royal alicorn sisters than ever. Not fully concious, but able to think she remembered back to her own defeat...

"Eris! come down from our celing! You don't make any sense!" a younger wersion of Celestia screamed form the middle of the stained glass hallway. "aww! what fun in there and making _sense?_ " Eris asked, the last word rolled off her serpant tounge distastfully, "really _Tia_ , you should know me better by now" Eris smiled crookedly, one fang showing and slithered across the ceiling. "GET THEE'S FLANK OFF THY SISTER'S CEILING! THEE ARE A VILE CREATURE!" Luna Shouted in her royal cantorlot voice. The royal sisters had never before come across a draconequus before, and didn't know what to think of the mismatched creature there mother and father ha come face to face with so many times. Eris shrieked joyfully as a discorded pony toppled and hurt a small filly. The filly's eyes started swirling brown blue and pink and stumbled away drunk. Celestia fumed, Luna growled. "you leave me and my sister no choice!" Celestia scraped her hoof along the ground. Celestia produced a brilliant pink and god swirl of magic, combining it with the younger ruler's blue and black aura. They touched the tips of their long horns together and directed a beautiful beam of pink and blue magic at Eris. The antagonist saw what was in her fate, being trapped by Sun-Butt, "I WILL BE BACK!" She screamed, she opened her mouth for more, but she and her chaos was long gone. Celestia quicky shot a teleporting spell at her and banished her to a cave and sealed it with magical gates.

"I will be back to have my revenge"

 **Ah, revenge. What every villian wants. You'll have to wait for more chapters to what is coming! But guess what? Winter break is around the corner! My goal is to realease at least three chapters i our week and a half free time! This is only a prologue. Do not worry, the chapters will be much longer than this snippet of a backstory. Seriously, I don't want any comments saying this is too short. Hope to updae soon, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I wasn;t posting. I know I said I would, but I didn't. Although I think I am excused. The day after I wrote the prologue I broke my thumb. And only got the cast off yesterday evening. Please don't be mad and here it is, though this will be short because my realatives are visiting for the long dinner so I will have to go to dinner with them soon.**

Eris winced, sitting up. She yawned dramaticly to one in partucilar. Stretching her body she slowly got up and took a step toward the cave exit. She scanned the magical forcefield looking to see it's power. .

"so weak... Even 1000 years ago when at it's full power it wouldn't take barely any power." She smirked, forming a talon with her tail fluff and snapping. A loud 'pop' was heard as the pink colored aura diminished.

Hmm, Eris thought, I think I can escape now.. but maybe I should wait here and regain power? Yes, gathering more power will help in the long snapped and created a pink wall of light to mimick Celestia's. Just in case. she snapped a claw summoning a class of chocolate milk and some pink fluffy cotton candy. Munching on a handfull of candyfloss she madee a cloud, a pink cloud to be specific. lying down on the cloud she pondered her situation. All she knew was she was on the edge of Equestria and she was alive.

 **sorry, like I said this was gonna be short. have to go to dinner, didn't get to check over it so sorry i spelling is incorrect, but I wanted to give an update.**


End file.
